


Christmas Truthing

by Nilamjohansson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilamjohansson/pseuds/Nilamjohansson
Summary: “Those chests have outdoor clothes in them that I don't use. Pick ONE!” He had told Tommy who had the face of a guy that would take at least five.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Christmas Truthing

**Author's Note:**

> no shipping, just pure funny times okay  
> this is the characters from the SMP, not the IRL people! if any of the CC say they don't like this I will take it down <3  
> my good friend Taddypole here on AO3 Beta'd and edit a bit of this, bless
> 
> happy reading everyone <3

It started with Techno telling Tommy that he needed a better coat for the tundra. The one he had gotten from ghostbur was good maybe for autumn, not winter.

“Those chests have outdoor clothes in them that I don't use. Pick ONE!” He had told Tommy who had the face of a guy that would take at least five.

Techno then went outside to gather some much-needed supplies, and when he got back he saw Tommy where he left him but now wearing a large red coat. The teen turned around when he heard Techno enter, a huge grin on his face.

“Ey, Techno look! I’m Santa!” He said, puffing up his chest.

Yes, Techno could see the resemblance and remembered that coat from the year when Phil had paid him and Wilbur to be Santa and an elf for little Tommy. It was such a long time ago now…

“Yeah, yeah, you look like Santa alright.” He agreed as he moved past the boy to put away his items in their now less than organized chests.

“I wonder why I haven't seen him for so many years?” Tommy wondered out loud, and Techno froze. “ Maybe he doesn't like fighting that much.”

Why did Tommy sound so sincere? He knew Santa wasn't real right? Right?

_he doesn’t know  
baby Tommy believes in Santa  
E  
E  
E  
E  
pog  
he still believes  
tell him  
don't tell him  
E  
E_

The voices didn’t help right now, but they did say what he already suspected.

“Well-” Techno started and turned to meet Tommy’s inquisitive blue eyes. “...No, he doesn’t like violence much. That's why he kept away... waiting for peace.”

“I knew it! Can I keep this coat then?” He asked, still wearing it.

“Sure, see it as a Christmas present.”


End file.
